Ripples with time
by Ursula-sama
Summary: *Memory loss again*right after the battles with Galaxia, Serena and Darien meet in usual circumstances, fires spark but with a visit from the future and memories returning a new threat is emerging¡­


Ripples with time  
  
By: Ursula-sama  
  
A/N: There are warnings to those emotional people out there stop reading or else your room will be flooded! AND I won't be responsiblez!! (This takes place after sailor star series then every thing after that is different and they all lose their memo again and if any one does not like my plot piss off, you have no tastezzzzz!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this original story *sign* -!!! Just own the story, line and any characters you do not see in sailor moon. All Sailor Moon rights are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd.,Toei Animation, Co., Ltd. and the English dubbed version is copyright 1995 DIC productions. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters and do not pretend to.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
**********CHAPTER 1**********  
  
Death. A mystery surround by the pain of an everlasting night. The water sprouts up like the knighting gales' gaze, sharp, yet wary of its watcher. It forms slowly, keeping its distance. The starless night haunts thy with its eerie silence. The moon glided up above with fear and tranquility. The birds chirped in the darkening shadows. And thy hand whirled up with the monotonous wind.  
  
I faced my opponent fearlessly, with the darkness as my friend. The wind echoed the dying words of my love, my friends, and my companions. Their strength I lack and envy, yet now at the doorstep of death nothing is as daunting as the realization that I failed one's trust and therefore am not worthy to be loved.  
  
How sweet were the moments when terror stroke, when I surrendered to the oblivion of death. The void. Fatigue overtook me and washed away the unusual warmth the void held. Claws grabbed my tear-smitten throat, and caressed me. I was so sure I was dead, yet how can death allow feelings of any sought remain.  
  
I laughed. Along with my laughter compiled my last thought. So was it so bad that I had failed to eliminate Sailor Galaxia. The cauldron of chaos is no more and I will peacefully be reborn as promised. May be then my Mamoru- Chan will come back to me.  
  
May be then I shall be reborn as normal teenager.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~1999 London UK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The frost of winter has ceased; its snows were melted; its cutting winds ameliorated. Spring drew on. The early morning sun shone serenely on embrowned groves and still green fields: advancing on the lawn, I looked up and surveyed the front of the mansion. It was three stories high, beautiful, lavishing, and mine.  
  
I smirked. And grinned merrily. Well as merrily as any 15-year-old girl could succumb.  
  
"Serena! Darling do come back into the house it is only 7 o'clock in the morning, we both need our beauty sleep." My mother summoned in a commanding voice.  
  
I was glad to hear my mothers' call, partly because her voice was that of a singer, soft and fragile and brought upon me my most treasured memories of childhood with her. I never liked any one besides mother; her warm smiles always bring me joy, and she never shunned me because of my pale gray- diamond like eyes or my long silky silver hair tied in two odangos or even my superior intelligence at 15. I ascended the slippery stairs of oak and aimed for mum's room in a half run.  
  
"Mammy I'm here!" "Serena what did I tell you about manners! This is your permanent home for a while and you better start acting like a lady and set a good example for the servants."  
  
"Yes mother. I will remember that, now if you will excuse me I shall be going to school," I replied with my eyes glancing guiltily at my shoes.  
  
Just that moment as if on queue the car horn beeped and I rushed hurriedly down stairs. I glanced at the limousine with indifference and hopped on the back seat, preparing physically and mentally for my new privet school.  
  
"Ump, nice to meet you mademoiselle Serenity Cosmos." Said an old weather worn looking driver.  
  
"Just call me Serena, every body does. And your name sire? "  
  
"The name's Philip Rivers. Your driver." He implied in a dispassionate tone.  
  
For the rest of the journey I did not attempt to make any conversation with the driver as he him self thought it was not a part of his job to acquaint me, rather I selected my favourite music and entertained my self for an hour before I arrived at my school.  
  
The spring's soft ripple set a breeze to my dumpling heads. I never quiet liked the way people made fun of my hair, but I do admit it is a queer style. My features, my mother uses to say were nothing like her, yet I was bestowed with beauty superior to that of hers. However that is only what others say, deep inside I am a klutz, crybaby, and chocoholic.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
"Please meet your new class mate Serenity Cosmos," My new teacher Ms H said lovingly.  
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you all, call me Serena please."  
  
"Wow Serena how did you dye your hair silver?" some one shouted anonymously.  
  
"Yah, and how did you get that coloured eyes, you are a alien or something?"  
  
Great, I thought, this was going to start again. It isn't my fault that I was born with silver hair and matching diamond eyes not to mention my odango head. Why do I have to be tortured like this, I bet in any minute some one will recognize my last name. 1.2.3.  
  
"Wait a minute 'Cosmos', aren't you the daughter of the famous actress Celina Cosmos?"  
  
"I knew she seemed familiar!" My teacher gasped in unison with half the class.  
  
Suddenly like vicious wolves, the class pounded on me. 'Can we have your autograph?' 'Will you go on a date with me?' 'Sit with us at lunch!' Do you ever have the feeling that you are going to die? Well that is how I felt at that moment, surrounded by who know how many faces, and half a dozen drooling boys obviously finding my body entertaining.  
  
"Leave her alone!" said a female voice at the corner of the room. "I said leave her alone!"  
  
I turned around, as did so many others. She seemed to hold a special place at this school, this much I could tell from the petrified faces of the drooling boys, even the teacher stood her ground in respect. And there she was standing in the doorway, arms crossed on her chest in an artistic pose, and a frown on her head. She had black silk hair sprinkled with red down to her waist and deep blue eyes that seem almost purple.  
  
"Hump, Ms H, as the president of the students committee, I propose to tour our new exchange student Serenity Cosmos. I do hope that by the time I get back you would have gotten your class in control. I mean practically the whole school can hear you." This of course sent me running out of the classroom like a frightened deer.  
  
"Hello my name is Ray, the president of the student committee. Nice to meet you!" she voiced proudly whiles doing a deep bow that sent us into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Please call me Serena." Waving my hands about me, I impatiently flung my silver hair back from my face and was meet with a scream.  
  
"OUCH! Watch it will you odango head, that hurt!!"  
  
I fumed. How dare that person make fun of my hair. Okay I call them odangos my self but no one else is permitted. I slowly turned around positioning my self so that I could strike at the right moment at the right place. Now come to think of it, I was suddenly glad of the martial arts lesson my mother sighed up for me when I was small.  
  
BOOM!!!! OUCH# ****(that was sound)****  
  
"Now you've done it, odango head, why did you have to punch me for." He screamed.  
  
"Me! Why you.! I will get you! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Serena" Ray shouted on top of her lungs. "Calm down, you don't want to get into trouble do you?"  
  
I eyed Ray warily, and then stopped shouting, regaining my self-dignified pose. However, I was not about to give up I was far from it. When I had finished battling my inner demons I turned to Ray. She however must had fallen head over heals for that person. I sighed in disgust and left with out even seeing my attacker. Little did I know then that I would have ended better off if I had just stayed with Ray. Then again, destiny cannot be avoided.  
  
From where I was standing the, school's garden were in full view. The sky was no longer a crystal blue, instead, murky black clouds formed, the air cooled considerately, and I was shivering with goose bumps head to toe. To make matters worse, I was lost, and it was lunchtime so no one would realize I was missing. I hated my life, hated my new school and hated every one that came into an inch from me.  
  
The wind whirled. The clouds gathered and THEN-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried. "I hate lightening!"  
  
"Oh great now, not only am I lost, I can also hear screaming ghosts." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Now my screams were becoming ear piercing.  
  
"Stop it, what ever you are okay!"  
  
That voice again! The person I bumped into earlier. However, before I could muster my voice out another lightening stroked, lighting up the black corridor for a second. Then my breath caught in my throat. He was all beauty, handsome and flawless. For that few agonizing seconds I screamed and reached for the first thing in sight to hug, which unfortunately turned out to be him. What happened next fumed me, but it was not my fault.  
  
It takes two to tango!  
  
It wasn't my fault that when I hugged him, he would fall on the soft ground. Nor was it my fault that he had accidentally kissed me and at that moment a frantic looking Ray saw us, then mistook the whole situation for something grossly romantic. To make it worse my mother out of all people had to come rushing in behind Ray, then upon seeing my position as well as his, landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
I never really knew what was coming at me but I slapped him on the cheeks. I guess he would have done the same if he were in my situation. Some how I felt guilty of my actions. Occasionally I would stare intently at his face, not even knowing his name, while waiting for my mother's ruthless lecture and interrogation to end.  
  
He turned toward me. "Hello Odango-sama, the name's Darien."  
  
I practically fumed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: well this is a fairly long chapter to me and considering that I'm doing 3 other fics at the same time this is probably gonna be slow. So review away please review and the chapters will come. 


End file.
